The Three Musketeers
by TheHappyPerson
Summary: Gilbert, Antonio and Francis are the three musketeers, and their lives suddenly take a turn when Matthieu appears in their lives, along with an adventure that will change the fate of the whole kingdom of France under the reign of king Ivan and queen Alfred. Based off a play made with my friend shikonnotsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is a story based off the play I made with my friend Shikonnotsuki, and I have written some things already, but it has been on my computer for too long, so in the end I decided to upload it. I hope everyone enjoys reading it, I don't own anything, except for two characters. **

* * *

Ivan was pacing around the throne hall of his enormous palace. Located in Paris, it was the most beautiful building in the whole kingdom of France, though that wasn't what was on the kings mind at the moment. "Musketeer." He motioned said man, Kiku called, over, waving with his hand. "Get your captain for me." he ordered. The look on his face was stern.

"Hai." Kiku answered. He noticed Ivan was bothered by something and hurried off to carry out his order before the king would get upset. Ivan wasn't a very tolerant person, which indicated any punishment would be harsh.

The troubled king saw the musketeer leave and let out a sigh. He was exhausted. After all this time it seemed everything that could annoy him, was trying very hard to do so, at the same time. He was craving for a day without all different kinds of people wanting things from him.

"Hey, Ivan, how is your brother doing? Is the bastard still alive?" A happy voice chimed as the sound of footsteps could be heard as the person walked up to the king from behind. It was Alfred, the queen.

Ivan flinched. "Do not talk about him, he does not exist anymore." He turned around and stared at Alfred, his violet eyes piercing through the queen like a predator. "Tell the captain to head towards the dungeons to meet me." He kept his icy composure as he strode to the door and motioned Alfred to come over.

Alfred nodded in agreement, following Ivan obediently. "Yes, love. I shall inform him."

"Very well." Ivan answered. He gave Alfred a kiss on the cheek, after which he left for the dungeons. Before he left the queens sight, he managed to turn around and smile at him, making Alfred's heart flutter. Quickly, he spun around and continued towards the dungeons.

Alfred, now being all alone in the immense hall, sighed. "He and his stupid brother," he muttered, "Maybe I should order Arthur to dispose of that annoying Sadiq." He returned to his throne, sitting on it lazily.

Suddenly, the doors opened, followed by the captain who entered the room. "Sir, you summoned me?" He knelt in front of the queen. The captain, Ludwig, was a young man, whose hard working spirit you just couldn't ignore. Every day he would come early to prepare for his upcoming day as captain of the Royal Musketeers. In addition to this, he was always dressed neatly and he obeyed every order he was given. An admirable captain indeed, Alfred silently admitted to himself.

"Ah, there you are." Alfred spoke, his facial expression showing off how bored he was. "The king went down to the dungeons, you must go after him. That was his order, according to me."

Ludwig stood up. "Yes, my queen. I will do as he wishes." and with those words he marched off. _Why go to the trouble of summoning me here while I have to be in the dungeons? _He couldn't quite understand the king, but he knew everything was going to change, one way or another.

* * *

Matthieu was walking down a small, dark alley in Paris searching for someone. Then he noticed a girl standing not too far from him. She had long dark brown curling hair. She didn't look dangerous at all, so Matthieu decided to ask her the way.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle, I'm Matthieu." He smiled shyly.

The girl answered friendly; "Eh, Hi Matthieu, I am Carmen."

"Do you know where I can find the musketeers, Carmen?" If she knew, he would spend less time on finding his way around Paris. He had set his hopes on a positive response from the girl.

The girl shifted, though she eventually nodded hesitantly. "Yes, I do know...but I can't tell you... Try going to the castle of the imposter, I mean, king, you might find them there."

Matthieu looked confused at first, not knowing what she was talking about, but quickly decided he would follow Carmen's advice on paying a visit to the castle the king resided in. It indeed was one place you would probably encounter the musketeers. He gave a small smile. "Thank you!" Quickly, he jumped back on his horse, which he had left alone a few meters back, and galloped in the direction of the castle.

Watching Matthieu leave, Carmen spoke to herself; "Good luck... You will make a great musketeer and save the kingdom from all evil." Forcing a smile on her face, she disappeared in the mass of people making their way through Paris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter for this story, it was already on my computer, so I wanted to post this while I work on my other Hetalia fanfiction, 'An Unknown Curse'. Enjoy reading it, I don't own any characters except for the two girls.**

* * *

Down in the castle dungeons, Ivan watched his brother with disgust. He loathed that face so much he had forced an iron mask on the face of his brother. Of course no one knew Sadiq was down here, most people thought he had died. The very idea amused Ivan. His so-called brother didn't deserve a thing. He would rot away here, just like he wished.

"Hello, brother." Ivan spoke, his voice sharp as he walked to the cell bars which separated him from the prisoner.

Sadiq looked up from the small bed in his damp prison. "Hello, Ivan," he said weakly, "are you he-"

He was rudely interrupted. "Do not talk. You are not the king here, which indicates I decide what happens in this kingdom." Ivan looked furious, though his everlasting smile wouldn't give a faint hint of emotion.

"Sadly you are, but I demand an answer on this question; Are you here to finally remove this iron mask from my face?" Sadiq sounded hopeful, though it was hard to tell, since no one could see what was shown behind the heavy craftsmanship that fit perfectly. To anyone it would seem rather beautiful, though Sadiq thought of it as a curse. A curse he wanted to escape from badly.

"Never do I want to see your filthy face again, nor do I want to hear your voice." Ivan spat out.

There was a silence between the two, their breathing the only sound in the dark place. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard. Someone was rapidly moving in the direction of the king. It was the captain.

Ludwig bowed. "You called for me, sire?" He tried to conceal his panting, he had ran as fast as he could to reach the king in time.

Ivan turned to face him and motioned him to stand up. "Yes, I did. Have you found the former queen yet? She needs to be out of my way."

Sadiq looked up and whispered quietly to himself. "My queen..."

Ludwig swallowed. "Sorry to let you down, sir. We haven't found her yet. It seems she is just out of reach every time. Her tracks are being removed by someone else, we think."

The captain flinched. Ivan had slammed his fist against the wall fiercely, cursing under his breath. He didn't want to know what language that was. Even better, didn't even want to know what it meant. The chilly sound it made was enough to torment anyone who had known even the tiniest bit of happiness in his life.

Ivan regained his composure an took a deep breath. "This week. If you fail to find her within one week, I will make sure you won't see the sun set ever again. Understood?" He threatened.

Ludwig winced slightly. "Yes, sire." To make a better impression, he bowed again.

"Very well then," the king nodded, "go now, I trust you will do everything within your power and more to capture that monster." He made a dismissive hand gesture towards the exit.

The captain rose, nodded submissive before leaving the dungeons. There was no time to lose now, when his life was at stake.

Ivan turned back to Sadiq. "Now, have a very nice rest, brother dear." He began, in a sickening sweet voice.

The man grunted. "It would be tons better if you would free me from this mask, you know that." he responded.

Ivan laughed mockingly. "You should give up your hope, knowing it won't ever happen, da." Because he knew how much Sadiq hated the thing, he would let him bear it eternally. That man deserved nothing but suffering and pain.

"You are right about one thing, yes." Sadiq muttered, "You have no heart. Inside you only an icy rock can exist."

Ivan tilted his head slightly. "If you want to see it that way. To me it seems the only rock on my path is you, and I can kick you from it anytime I want, so maybe you should try to be a bit more gentle to your host." Having said that, Ivan also left.

Sadiq was now all alone in the damp cell. "You took my wife, my kingdom, my everything... Why?" For those who would've entered down there at the time, the only sound they would hear was that of a broken man, shedding tears in his misery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter to keep you busy while I work on 'An Unknown Curse'! Enjoy reading it!**

**I do not own the Hetalia characters!**

* * *

While everyone else was worrying over current matters, the captain barged in his office and sat down. "That king is an idiotic, foolish man. He and his brother will fall. Everything will then be in my hands!" Ludwig grinned. He heard the walls move behind him and glanced. The general. He had come from a hidden passage. If you dared to call him by his name, Lovino, he would personally torture you.

"No, you bastard. I will you rule this land, you are only a mere servant for my convenience." He snarled at Ludwig.

"Yes sir," the captain answered, "you are right."

Lovino casually strolled at Ludwig's office and sat on top of it. "Now, why did the king want to speak to you?" he inquired.

"It was about the wife of his brother once again. He said we have to find her, since she has the legal right to claim the throne at the moment and oppose Ivan, due to the fact she is Sadiq's husband." The captain responded.

"Hm," Lovino paused, "Yes, she is indeed a nuisance. We must first eliminate the current king and queen from our path. She will follow after them. Only then I, and only I, can rule this country."

Ludwig stared at his feet. "Yes, sir..."

"Hah, very well. Your task is to gather the musketeers and take out the king and queen on their wedding day. Understood?" The general commanded.

He nodded in agreement. "I will do as you wish, sir."

"You are dismissed. Fulfill your duty, you bastard!" Lovino scowled at him. He was keen on grabbing the throne, no matter what sacrifices it would make. Under his reign the people would live happier, and he would be king!

Ludwig noticed he had to leave within a short time, so he let himself out. Completing all these tasks was going to take its toll on him. He would have to choose which duty was the most important one. He decided to just fulfill everything the general had asked of him first. He would safe him when the king wasn't entirely happy with his attitude. Yes, he would do that first.

Lovino remained in the office of the captain. "As soon as I rule, I will kill every single bastard that speaks up to me. They will all die!" He exclaimed. No one was able to hear him anyway.

* * *

Somewhere in Paris, three musketeers are abusing the taps in a local pub.

"Kesesese! This beer is _so _good!" Gilbert yelled obnoxiously loud. "Now I only need to get laid!" A smug grin was plastered on his face.

"Ah, mi amigo, maybe you've had enough?" Antonio stated, chugging down a bottle of wine himself. "You don't seem very sober you know?"

Francis staggered up to them and flung himself around the shoulders of the duo. "You are both useless, we should be protecting the king of France right now!"

Gilbert laughed hysterically. "Look at yourself! You can't even _stand _on your own!" He stood up and swayed his hips around. "Time to dance! Come on, buddies!" and with that he pulled Antonio from his chair and dragged him to the middle of the pub.

Twirling around before tripping over his feet, Antonio made a "Whoo!" sound and remained on the ground.

"Honhonhon, I guess he never was a fine dancer." Francis stated to himself.

"I am the best dancer around here! Not a single person can beat my Spanish roots, amigo!" Antonio answered, sounding a bit hurt.

Then, suddenly, they heard the door slam shut. It was Kiku. He walked up to them, face showing mixed emotions, probably due to the reeking smell of beer and other things you probably wouldn't want to know about. "Musketeers," he spoke, "Our general requested a meeting with you. Be there before dawn."

Francis rubbed up against Kiku. "Ah, mon ami! Have some fun, enjoy yourself here." He managed to mumble, while his hands were slowly creeping up the sober musketeer's legs.

Kiku took out his rapier and pointed it at Francis' throat. "Please don't come near me, I will use force otherwise. I will see you by sunrise." He shook the drunk off, turned around and rushed towards the exit. He shot the trio a glare before taking his leave.

When Kiku was out of sight, Francis groaned. "It seems tight ass Lovino wants something from us again." He turned around and saw Antonio lying on the ground passed out. "We should take him home as well, don't you think so?"

Gilbert crawled over to Antonio. "Can't we leave him here? I don't think I can carr-" Before he could finish the last word, he too passed out, on top of Antonio."

"Why am I the _only _responsible person around here?" Francis made a dramatic pose, but dropped down to the floor when he leaned too much to his side.


	4. Chapter 4

**And yet again an update, since I am having trouble to concentrate on my homework :)**

**I don't own Hetalia characters!**

* * *

The next morning Ivan was lying in his king-sized bed with Alfred sleeping sound at his side. Softly, he stroked Alfred's cheek. "You look so peaceful asleep." he whispered. Not a second later, he was interrupted by the butler, Feliciano, who came in the room struggling to hold the tray with pasta he was carrying.

"G-goodmorning, sir." he stammered as he made his way through the gigantic bedroom. "Ve!" he yelped. It appeared Feliciano had not seen a pile of cushions on the floor, over which he tripped. The food was now spilled all over the formerly clean carpet. "Sorry, sir!" Panicking, he attempted to gather as much pasta as he could to put it back on the tray.

Ivan groaned. "Kolkolkol, clean that up. Fast." he commanded. "I do not wish to see a single speck once I return to my dorm this evening."

"Of course, sire." After bowing deep he put the tray with dirty pasta on a small table and took off, to collect all cleaning supplies.

Because of the commotion around the spilled food, Alfred woke up. He put on his glasses lazily and yawned. "What's wrong?" he muttered.

The king made an a slightly annoyed face. "That stupid butler you hired dropped our breakfast on our expensive white carpet, da. That's what happened."

"Oh, okay." He cuddled up against Ivan, sharing his body warmth with the always cold man. "That reminds me, Ivan, I will need to go out for some business of mine this afternoon." He mentioned it quickly, so Ivan wouldn't make a scene of it.

"You do have to tell me what kind of business, Alfred." he said in response to the announcement of his beloved one.

He hesitated. If his Ivan would find out, he would surely be thrown off the throne. However, when he was about to open his mouth to tell a lie, the butler came back. Alfred had hardly said the word "I-" before he was, thank goodness, interrupted.

"Ve, I am terribly sorry for this mess, sire!" Immediately, he knelt down to commence to cleanse the carpet.

During these ten seconds Alfred had composed himself again. _That little clumsy brat saved me for now_, he thought. He sighed and took on his ungrateful attitude. "Get out, you useless piece of shit!" he scowled.

The little Italian jumped up. "Eh, ve... I am so sorry, sir!" He didn't know how to cope with this. Never had he been _this_ stupid, to drop something in their bedroom!

"You'd better be," the queen answered. He climbed out of his bed.

Feliciano got intimidated by the appearance of the angry queen. "Yes, sir. I will leave this instant!" Without a single more question or word, the almost crying butler scurried out of the room.

Alfred happily stretched himself as he watched the man leave. "Ah, what a nice and comfortable morning this is." he sang. "You would almost say there was actually peace in the kingdom."

"Da, it is." The king only answered. His queen still hadn't given a response to his previous question, though he preferred to let it pass for now. He would find out eventually what his darling was doing.

Alfred turned to him and smiled. "I am heading towards the dining room for a proper breakfast, I will speak to you later." He got dressed, kissed Ivan and left.

Ivan stayed behind in the bedroom. "Mhm..." he murmured. The queen was acting suspicious. What is he up to? He fancied Alfred, but what if he was seeing someone else behind his back? He would have to search for more evidence to help him discover the queen's plans.

* * *

In the hallway, Feliciano had already cheered up from the distressing accident which happened not so long ago. He was running down the path. "Ve, now I have even more time to eat delicious Italian pasta!" he said happily. He ran around a corner and bumped into the captain, who was coming from the other side. "Ouch!"

Ludwig caught Feliciano and held him to his chest to prevent them both from falling. "What's this?"

"Eh? I didn't fall!" The small Italian exclaimed. Then he saw the stern look on the captain's face. His happy face vanished.

"Oi!" Ludwig yelled, "Watch where you're walking!" He quickly put Feliciano back.

The butler got tears in his eyes again. "I apologize, sir." He bowed.

Ludwig sighed, "It's alright, just watch where you're going next time."

Feliciano nodded. "Yes, sir!" he beamed. "Do you want pasta?" He held out a plate to the captain.

The man shook his head. "No, thank you. Please continue with your duties." He put on a strict face.

"Yes, sir! I will work harder from now on and watch every step I take!" He smiled. "Eh, do I have permission to go now?" Feliciano inquired.

Ludwig showed a slight hint of pleasure. "Permission granted." he said.

The butler ran off to the kitchen when he heard he could go, ranting on about how his pasta needed improvement to taste even better than he already thought it was.

Seeing the easygoing Italian hurry off, Ludwig had quite an impressive sight of the guy's behind. His cheeks flushed slightly at catching himself paying attention to it. He quickly shook the feeling off, striding towards the king's bedroom and knocked on the mahogany door. He had to pay attention to his duties. The cute Feliciano would have to wait.


End file.
